


Fun and Games

by virgo_writer



Series: Sixteen-by-Eight Feet [3]
Category: Make It or Break It
Genre: Competitive, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Keelers Being Awesome, Romance, games night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgo_writer/pseuds/virgo_writer
Summary: At times like this Sasha wondered what exactly had possessed him to buy the Keelers Monopoly for Christmas. 16x8 Universe. Payson/Sasha





	Fun and Games

_May 2016_

At times like this Sasha wondered what exactly had possessed him to buy the Keelers _Monopoly_ for Christmas. It has seemed like a good enough gift at the time – something for his notoriously-hard-to-buy-for-soon-to-be-father-in-law that had a bit more thought to it than tried and tested sports memorabilia (he should have really just gone with his first instinct and gotten the _Minnesota Wild_ hockey jersey instead of trying to be inventive). What he hadn’t seemed to account for was just how competitive Payson could be, even it when it came to something as trivial as _Monopoly_.

And, okay, maybe it was a little bit his own fault for goading her, but Payson was too fun to tease. The frustrated pinch between her eyebrows and the perpetual pout she wore once her bank balance started depleting almost made up for the hell he knew he’d be in for later that night – a night he’d more than likely be spending on the couch by the looks that Payson was giving him.

“Give it to me,” Payson demanded, hand outstretched and eyes narrowed.

He raised a sceptical eyebrow in return, his expression clearly saying that he wasn’t about to cave. Her demand turned to petulance as she scooted closer, practically whining as she reached for the electronic banking device.

But Sasha was faster, snatching it before she could get a good grasp on it and raising it above his head and out of her reach. She half clamoured into his lap, using him for leverage as she tried to get a hold of the thing.

“Sasha,” she complained as her fingers almost brushed against the e-bank. Unmoved, he just leaned back, holding it further away from her with the ease of long limbs and wrapping an arm around her waist to stop her from making any progress.

“Just give me your card, Pay, and I’ll be happy to do it for you,” he replied, more smug than it was safe to be, and laughing as she glared in reply.

“No, you’ll cheat,” she said petulantly, sitting pointedly back on her feet and crossing her arms over her chest. It was a very childish response, but one that Sasha had the unmatched ability to engender in the twenty-three year old young woman, who had often been accused of being too serious for her own good.

“_I’ll_ cheat,” Sasha scoffed, raising an eyebrow at her incredulously. 

“Yes,” Payson replied sourly.

“Sasha,” she tried again, changing her tactics. Her tone was softer now, and she looked up at him with a hurt expression, eyes blinking rapidly. “Don’t you trust me?” she asked in a small voice.

The smug smile he’d been wearing earlier softened to one of gentle adoration, and he bent his head to brush his lips against hers. “With my whole heart, _dragă_,” he told her in a reverent tone, kissing her once more to seal his vow.

He continued a moment later, his expression knowing, but playful. “But not when it comes to Monopoly,” he told her.

With an even sulkier pout and a look that assured him that he was going to have to get used to the couch for more than just the night, she shifted back to her original spot. She made no movement towards her game card, simply content to glare at him from a distance.

“Hand it over, Pay,” Sasha said, holding out his hand once again. His voice was a self-mocking parody of his coaching voice, and enough to make her crack a small smile despite being thoroughly put out by the whole exchange. She handed it over with complete reluctance, watching him the whole time like she expected him to pull some trick if she took her eyes off of him for even a second.

“See, Pay. One hundred thousand dollars,” he said as he keyed the amount into the e-bank and showed it to her to confirm it was the correct amount – the modern equivalent of ten dollars.

“I still reckon you bribed the judges,” she groused as she was handed back her precious Monopoly credit card.

Sasha let out a distraught gasp. “Are you saying I’m not pretty enough to win a beauty contest on my own merit?” Sasha teased her with mock affront. 

“Yes,” she deadpanned back, her expression deadly serious.

She gave him one last narrowed look before scooping up the dice in her hands, leaning against his side as she took her turn. The dice landed consecutively – a two and then a six – and then Becca moved the little Scotty dog across the board.

Sasha smirked, banking device in hand. “Times Square with one house – that’ll be $2 million, _dragă_,” he grinned.

Eyes narrowed she responded. “Give me the bank.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
Draga: Sweetheart, Darling
> 
> Note:  
They're playing the Here&Now Edition, so all the original game values are multiplied by 10,000 - $10 thus becomes $100,000 and $200 for rent on Mayfair/Boardwalk/Times Square becomes $2,000,000.


End file.
